Somebody Someday
by crystaltears520
Summary: In which Roxas and Namine have a conversation in Castle Oblivion. Some RokuNami implied. "We'll be Somebodies someday, Roxie. Believe in that. We'll have real existences someday. It might not happen in this life, but I believe that we'll be reborn as Somebodies in our next life. Keep believing, Roxas, and it will come true." Happy RokuNami Day! Cover photo credit to creator.


**All rights reserved, crystaltears520, 2014.**

**This story is available here and via this link: www . wattpad story / 14135024 - somebody -someday **

**If this story is posted anywhere else, it is plagiarism. Please kindly report to the administrators of the website(s) or notify me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, Disney or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kingdom Hearts 2 wouldn't have ended the way it did.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey, Roxas?" Namine suddenly asked.

The two were currently sitting in Namine's room in Castle Oblivion. Roxas, who had been gazing at the drawings plastered on the walls - of which some were familiar, like Roxas and Axel eating sea-salt ice cream at the top of the clock tower, while others were not, like a laughing Kairi and Riku as they chatted - tore his eyes away and focused on the blonde-haired girl next to him. "Yeah?"

"Roxas, do you ever wish that you existed? Not as a Nobody, but as a Somebody. An actual existence," Namine asked.

There was an ache in Roxas' chest as he listened to Namine's words, an ache that started up every time he recalled the fact that he didn't exist - not an actual existence, as Namine put it. He was part of Sora, just like Namine was part of Kairi. If neither of them had lost their hearts, then Roxas and Namine wouldn't have existed. It was painful to think about, and even more painful when he remembered that one day, they'll have to merge with their 'true selves' and possibly cease existing. He didn't want to stop living as Roxas. Heck, he didn't even want to live as Roxas the normal boy who lived in Twilight Town and had three best friends named Hayner, Olette and Pence.

Roxas gazed at the girl who asked the question. At one point in time, he had resented Namine for destroying his life and taking away all that he had, by telling him that he was a Nobody, someone who wasn't supposed to exist. But as time passed and he got to know her better, he gradually came to realize that she had no choice in her actions, because the Organization controlled everything. They were both in the same situation, where they had to be where they didn't want to be and did what they didn't want to do. If nothing else, he could at least empathize with her.

"Roxas?" Namine prompted.

"You were asking me if I wish I really existed," Roxas repeated. "Of course I do. Every day I wish that I really existed. Sometimes I'm even envious of Sora, because he's really existing."

"Me too," Namine admitted softly. "I'm also envious of Kairi at times. And then I'll remind myself that I can't do anything about it, because that's what Fate ordained." She looked away, her eyes clouding over as she was lost in thought. Then she asked, "What would you do if you really existed?"

Roxas thought about it for a moment. "Hmm… Live in Twilight Town, I suppose. Spend time with my three best friends. Eat sea-salt ice cream. Take part in skateboarding and Struggle competitions. Live normally. What about you?"

"If I really existed… I want to go to art school in Destiny Islands. I want to study all the different forms of art, and creating some myself. Maybe I'll become an artist, or an art teacher," Namine said wistfully.

There was a pause as both of them daydreamed about futures that could never be. Then Roxas remarked, "You know, I don't think we'll meet if we really existed, what with me in Twilight Town and you in Destiny Islands."

Namine seemed startled by the revelation, as if it was something she had not considered before. "I guess you're right," she said slowly. "And not only us, but Axel and Xion too. Even Sora, Kairi and Riku."

"Naw," Roxas disagreed. "You're in Destiny Islands, you'll meet them. It's me they won't meet."

There was another pause, a longer one this time before Namine mumbled something. Despite the quietness of the room, Roxas still didn't manage to hear her. "What did you say?" he asked Namine.

"I want to meet you, though," Namine's admission made her cheeks turn pink.

Roxas was surprised and didn't say anything, instead choosing to study the girl beside him. How her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulder and lay on her back, against the pure white of her dress that was as white as her room. He recalled seeing how her blue eyes darkened in concentration as she drew yet another scene from their memories. He recalled how upset and angry he was, when he first learned from her that he was a Nobody. And yet, as they spent time together, he gradually grew to like her as a person too, and also understood her in a way nobody else could, both being special Nobodies. So he said the most honest thing he could think of.

"I want to meet you too," he said sincerely.

His words brought a smile to Namine's face, and she did something unexpected; she leaned over and gave him a hug. Despite his initial surprise, his arms soon reached up and wrapped around her torso, hugging her back. They remained locked in an embrace for what seemed like hours before Namine let go and resumed her previous position, her cheeks reddening even further. Roxas thought she looked cute, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you with that sudden hug," she apologized shyly.

He gave her a grin. "No worries, Nami," he reassured her, his private nickname for her slipping through his lips before he realized what he had said.

"Nami?" she said, blinking those beautiful blue eyes at him. He loved the color blue, because it reminded him of blue skies, blue waves, sea-salt ice cream and Namine's eyes. _Wait, what? _he thought in surprise at the last one.

"Oh, um…" he tried to say something, anything, but no words came to mind.

Namine giggled at Roxas' flustered expression. "It's okay, I like the sound of it," _maybe because you're the one calling me that, _she added silently.

"Y-you do?" Roxas stammered in surprise. They were close, but not that close and he wasn't sure if she would take offense at having a nickname. He relaxed at hearing her reassurance.

"Yeah, but I want to call you by a nickname too," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Sure, what do you want to call me?"

"Roxie."

"Roxie…" He liked the sound of that, but maybe because it was Namine calling him that. Somehow, he had a feeling that he would punch Axel if he called him Roxie. But since it was Namine, it was okay. _And anyway, you would have let her get away with any nickname she could come up with, even if she wanted to call you 'Rox-rox', _a small voice in his head teased him.

He ignored the voice and said to her, "That sounds nice. So I'll call you Nami from now on and you call me Roxie?"

"If you don't mind," Namine replied, biting her lips as she awaited Roxas' reply, hoping that he would say yes.

"Nope, I don't mind," Roxas said easily with a smile.

Namine couldn't help but smile back at him, a full smile this time. At the back of her mind she marveled at how easily Roxas made her smile, especially in a place devoid of happiness. It saddened her every day to think about how eventually Roxas would have to merge with Sora and cease existing as Roxas. Even though Roxas was Sora's Nobody, she had come to think of him as a person of his own self, not just an extension of Sora. She had seen enough of their memories to know that they were two separate beings; it helped that Roxas was not burdened by Sora's memories like the other Nobodies were. Roxas was nobody else but himself, and Namine loved him for who he was. _Wait, love? I love Roxas?_

Namine was overwhelmed by her sudden realization, for she had not known that over time, as she spent time with Roxas and his memories, that she had fallen for the blonde boy. She loved his easy, carefree smile back when he was still with his 'normal' friends, she loved the warm personality hidden deep within the dark cloak of the Organization, she loved _him. _That revelation shocked her, for Nobodies weren't supposed to have feelings. And yet, she knew she felt something for Roxas. _But what about him? _she wondered. _Does he feel the same way?_

She shook her head to get rid of the weird thoughts that had suddenly sprouted up. _No, of course he wouldn't feel the same way, _she thought. _Why would Roxas even like me, when there are girls like Olette and Xion around? And even if they weren't around, he's handsome and perfect and charismatic and perfect enough to warrant female attention anyway. He'll never like a nobody like me. Although in the end, what does it matter? We both will cease existing one day, and unlike the princess stories of other lands, we'll never get our own happily ever after. _

"Namine? … NAMINE!" Roxas yelled, shocking Namine out of her depressing thoughts.

"Huh? Wha?" Namine looked at Roxas.

"I wanted to say goodbye. I've been here long enough and I need to go," Roxas said apologetically.

"Oh, it's alright, you should go, so that you don't get into trouble with anybody," Namine said quickly. She was sad to see him go, but knew he had no choice, no power to defy the Organization.

Roxas nodded. "See you, Nami," he said as he waved at her.

Namine couldn't do anything else but offer him a gentle smile and a wave back. "See you, Roxie," she said softly, keeping her sadness from leaking into her tone. Roxas turned to leave, and it wasn't until the door was open that she remembered something. "Roxie!"

The recipient of the nickname turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"We'll be Somebodies someday, Roxie. Believe in that. We'll have real existences someday. It might not happen in this life, but I believe that we'll be reborn as Somebodies in our next life. Keep believing, Roxas, and it will come true," Namine said vehemently.

Roxas wasn't sure if he believed in the idea of reincarnation, but he had to admit that he found the idea pleasing. Deep down, he had a great desire to truly live, and he hoped that it would happen someday. He realized that he wanted to believe in Namine's words, and so he nodded. "I'll try," he replied.

Namine smiled gently, and watched Roxas' back disappear and the door of her bedroom close. With Roxas' departure, the room suddenly felt too large, too empty. When Roxas had been present, the white room had a warmth that only human companionship could have provided. Namine felt a crushing sense of loneliness on her chest as she stared at the happy faces in her drawings. Sora would forget her. Riku didn't even know her. Roxas would one day no longer exist. And she was alone as always; at least, until she merged with Kairi. But even then, she would no longer be Namine. She would no longer exist, as well. In the end, she would no longer be able to exist in a world in which she was never supposed to exist in the first place.

Her eyes fell on her drawing supplies, and an idea came to her. Picking up her color pencils, she began to cover the pure whiteness of the paper with vibrant hues. Warm yellows and oranges above the shimmering blue. Beige interspersed with browns and greens. And in the foreground was two figures, the pale blue ice creams in their hands forgotten while they were locked in a kiss. Blond hair framed their faces, their eyes shut as they savored a bliss that they would never be able to experience in reality.

It was not a memory. It was an impossible, unattainable dream. Tears fell from Namine's eyes as she gazed at her most heartwrenching piece of work thus far, and the droplets of water blotted the picture, until the faces in the artwork were no longer recognizable.

_- Finis -_


End file.
